in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Dracul
|deathcause = Paper's void (First time), Destruction of Umlaut's lair (Second time) }} Dark Dracul was a mysterious character, one so mysterious that nobody knew his name for a while. Despite his dark demeanor, he was a good character. Personality Dark Dracul's morality was up in the air for a while, but he was often seen as a good guy, despite his dark appearance. He often went to The Room of Mario Kart to save princesses from the clutches of the koopas, but also had many other abilities. In The Room of IDFB, he also revealed that he knows some people who have the ability to "reset", an ability that Flowey the Flower knows about. For a while, Dracul was too scared to reveal his identity, as he feared that the glitch dimension would cause problems. History Nothing was really known about Dark Dracul until The Lair of the Dark Star. He generally stuck in the shadows and hides from everyone, but often emerged to help out others. He was most known for saving princesses in The Room of Mario Kart, but also liked to follow the gang and give them advice and warnings. Before he was in the locked rooms, he was called Lucard, and was praised by others for his good deeds. However, he got cornered by Dark Star's glitches, and got trapped in the Glitch Dimension. When Dark Star tried to get him to join his forces, he refused, and was made into the nightmarish beast he was for the rest of his life. He eventually managed to break free of the dimension, but was hated and hunted for his evil appearance. He fled to the rooms and renamed himself Dark Dracul. Appearances *The Room of Mario Kart: His first and main appearance. He appeared to help fight Evil Chell and save the 10 kidnapped princesses, but disappeared shortly afterwards. *The Room of IDFB: **He appeared once again to warn the gang of Flowey the Flower's survival status, as many other people know how to reset, like he does. **He then appeared to watch ROCKFLAME and 574lk3r as they talk about their secrets. This is his only known evil deed. *The Room of Undertale: **He first appeared in this room to help Lucas and Barbarian King solve a switch puzzle. **He later appeared to motivate Lucas, who was aggrovated at the group at the time, to come back to them and help out so that neither the gang nor Papyrus are hurt. ** He then appeared to stop Barbarian King from killing Flowey, as he was not the only one who had a say in the matter. He chose to spare Flowey. **He finally appeared as Lucas left the room, worrying about him because he doesen't know how to fly a ship. *The Room of Star Wars: He didn't appear in this room, but he was brought up when Lucas asked Future Lucas about him. Future Lucas does know who he is, but does not answer as it could cause a paradox. *The Room of Super Mario Galaxy: ** He appeared to help Lucas out of his cage in hopes of him escaping. It, however, didn't work, as Lucas bumped into a Hammer Bro. and caught Bowser and Necrola's attention. ** He appeared again to help Lucas out of his cell once again. Lucas almost escaped this time, but after expressing his shock at Yarrow's evolution a little too loudly, he got spotted and caught by Necrola. ** It's implied he got Lucas out once again, when Lucas escaped to spy on Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Necrola. ** He then appeared to free Zack and Melissa and take them to the Cosmic Observatory. He was seen by Super Monkey, who initially saw him as an enemy. Dark Dracul then explained how he is not an enemy, and has been attempting to free Lucas for quite some time now. When asked who he is, he left. ** He later appeared to spy on Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Necrola with Espio the Thyme Warp, where he found out that Necrola made a machine to kill prisoners and turn them into Killer Robots. After telling Espio to write a note to the gang, he was spotted by Bowser Jr., and the two started to fight. After the battle, he hastily returned to Lucas to keep him in his cell, to protect him from the machine. He got spotted by Bowser, so he quickly dropped into the darkness. **After discovering that Necrola's machine does not work (Due to having only one Amp, when it needs two), he now has Lucas and Espio spy on Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Necrola to find out their latest plans. When they are returned to their cells, they tell him about their plans, and the figure sends a message to Jelo and Super Monkey to warn them of the going-ons. **He then appeared at the end of Bowser's Dark Matter Plant to free Lucas, Espio and Peach, but got interrupted by Bowser. Bowser then shoved him into a lava pool, leading everyone to believe he was dead. He was still alive, as he could easily survive lava. **After deciding to directly help the gang, he headed to Bonefin Galaxy to take out Bonefin and gain a star for the gang. He easily destroyed the fish as the galaxy had a lot of darkness. **He warned the gang about Bowser Jr.'s stalling. **After one last time freeing Espio and Lucas, he was cornered by Killer Robots, and had to send Espio into the Observatory. He got pinned down by the killer robots, and trapped in a highly bright room. After the creation of ARCHER, he was forced to create a portal to Melty Molten Galaxy. Once the gang reached Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, he destroyed a light and left the place. **Lastly, he appeared to thank Lucas and Espio for their hard work. *The Room of Super Smash Bros.: He suddenly appeared to fight Red Guy and President Toilet. Since he wasn't in the glass room, he didn't get turned into a trophy by Master Hand. He explained to Glitch Killer that he was once trapped in Dark Star's Glitch Dimension. He revealed that is the reason he never reveals his identity (Because he fears that the glitch dimension would cause problems). At the end of the room, he left to prepare for the final room, making him not appear in The Room of Clash Royale. *The Room of Geometry Dash: He spied on Dark Star and his league-to-be, and learned about the Dark Beacon. He worried that the gang might not know about it. * The Lair of the Dark Star: He finally reveals his identity, and appears to help the gang in the battle against Necrola, just when things seem bleak for the gang. Eventually, when PaperMarioFan1000 opened a portal to the Underwhere, he grabbed him and jumped into the portal, killing him and restoring Paperfan to his good side. *Stare into the Dragon Soul: He appeared again after an 11-episode long absence, revived with no explanation. However, he was hypnotized by Umlaut. After the gang beat him twice, he returned to good and helped them find soulstones. Once the gang defeated Umlaut, he made sure Umlaut was gone for good and set his throne room ablaze, burning them both up and killing them permanently. *The Overthere: He will appear in this episode, Trying to stop Dark Dirigible Titan from getting out of the Underwhere, and helping the gang in whatever the main goal of the room is. After that, however, he will remain in the Overthere, protecting it from invaders from the Underwhere, marking this as his last appearance. *Quadmageddon: He temporarily appeared as the Fourth wall spawned him, despite being dead. Obviously, he was very confused. Abilities and weapons *Impale: He could summon stalagmites under his foes. *Fireball: He could spit out a purple fireball. He rarely did so, as his Flame Breath was more powerful. *Dark Teleport: He could teleport to anywhere it is dark. *Flame Beath: He could breathe purple flames. *Dark Portal: He could create a portal to anywhere that is dark. Relationships Since he is ambiguous, nobody knows what his affiliations with others were. However, he is stated to have saved princesses on a regular basis. *Lucas: Dark Dracul seemed fixated on Lucas, as he most often appeared to help him. Maybe he needed him? *Dark Star: Dark Dracul had a huge vendetta against Dark Star. Whenever Dark Star appeared, he also appeared to threaten him. Speech Bubble .}} Gallery Who is he.png|His appearance before being revealed Trivia *He is one of the only characters whose identity is not revealed in the same room as he first appeared, the other being the Mysterious Fusion Reaper. *He was also the only character whose identity still remained unknown, until it was revealed in The Lair of the Dark Star. *His true identity was revealed in season 1's finale when things were at their bleakest. *He was originally going to be Moon Snail's first and main character, but was decided against in favor of Barbarian King and Lucas, respectively. * and knew about his identity before it was revealed. Jelo hasn't stated how, but SG101 stated it was because he found some hidden Wingding text hidden throughout the wiki. * He, Dark Star, Dark Dirigible Titan, Dark Shadow, Dark Flashlephant and Dark Jaiden are the only characters who have "Dark" at the start of their name. ** He is the only good character that does this. *He, Lucas and Super Monkey are Moon Snail's only characters who died more than once. *He was originally intended to have died the first time to stop Dark Star's glitches, but when that as stopped by the gang, he died to Paper's Void instead. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Mystery Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Permanently dead